wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skaarsgurd
welcome to my talk page if you send me i message i will read it soon thanks! Nightwolf14 Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lachlana/Rules on the Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 20:07, April 4, 2012 welcome! hello, welcome to wotb (wolves of the beyond) wiki! i'm faolanmacduncan, i add almost half of the pics here. i hope you stay with us, cause i dont want another person leaving here. well i dont know what else to say so if you need anything just come to my talk page or the other admins: Lachlana, Fyrus, Aciala, and Caitbob Wilkison. P.S. sorry for the lousy introduction, heh, P.P.S i add that pic your using to this wiki x3. Faolanmacduncan 01:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gettin' Acquainted... Hi Nightwolf. This is SilverFengo. Last night's chat was very interesting. I know you wanted to know all about us, so if you want, try clicking on any user page links... I'll put my sig to end the message. SilverFengo 11:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh for sure. Just give me some times, and it will be done! I will respond ASAP. Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Sorry that I haven't said hi yet. I've been busy. Anyway, hello and please like the late welcome to the wikia! If you need anything or have any questions, fell completely free to ask me! P.S. I LOVE the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Finally I've met someone who does as well! Anyway, I'll try to answer any questions asked. Acciala 02:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help! Sorry for snooping, but I saw that you were wanting to delete some blogs... I am able to do that too... I dunno where Lachlana is, because I tried to give her a message, too... Just tell me which ones to delete, and I will do it... Then again, I dunno where Lachlana is... PS: Have you heard of userboxes? Well, I created a few... One of them is: "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" Also Re: Hello, Night. Sorry for my inactivness last night. I was busy with lots of things. Anyways, only admins have the power to delete pages, so tell which blogs you want deleted and I'll put it into my schedule. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey Hey Night.I now call myself "Lemmy".Anyways,I've been on for about a week now. See You, Lemmy Out! Okay. Thank you for letting me know! Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 04:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Writer's Block Hey Nights. You wanna chat? I got the writer's block again and have nothing to do... Pychokinesis~Silver... 22:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Did you check my blog "The Art of Wingball"? It's epic! Hey im still on the chat again if your still willing to talk. IAMthegreatfengo 02:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo Gone I'm sorry... I have been very busy lately... I didn't get your message until now! DX Sorry! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) PS: Like my new siggie?^^ Chat Yes, I got you message of out your computer and chat. I usually sleep in until 12 pm, so yeah. You don't have to chat to communicate with us, they are such things as User Talk Pages and Article Talk Pages. You can also edit. For chatting, I have to go on my iPad because it won't let my enter my messages (when I press "enter," it doesn't do anything) on my laptop. Don't you have any other laptops or computers in your home that you can chat on? Or you can learn to chat on an iPad if you have any... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Oh, I'm sorry about that. DX Do you know what happened? (If you can access you computer, please reply) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I don't know what else to say so bye for now! ~Ash622 No, I meant what happened to your computer. You forgot your siggie. XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey,I just wanted to say Hi. Ihay Chihuahua! Lemmy Lemmy Koopa Here! 06:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Not really. But I think you would love it :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 17:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I remember Declan, Darik, Shakai, and Sythia. If there were any others sorry, DX I forgot.... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 12:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) PS: Did the Warriors wiki find about, you know... Did they care? No problem :D Mostly A's and B's: Atala, Kinnish, Bearia, Blaze, Rylo, Kekoa, Akela, Siberious, Tiberious, Trachious, Denali, Katrice, Accara, Baer, Zakio, Coda, Kodiak, Ike... Hope this helped! XD Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 22:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure I Will Hi, Night. I'd be more than happy to help out. I'll start deleting some of your oldest blogs... ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 01:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Re:Question I haven't really ever used the Private Messages, but I believe it may be private conversations or something. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 18:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Name calling... You need names eh? Well I can only think of maybe 5 or 7, and here it is: *Laevia *Megara *Phoebe *Anfa *Fleuria *Colada *Solais Hope you pick any of them... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 00:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Here are my answers for the Qs, My toothbrush is white and purple, I like blue, I like spirit wolf, I like orange, I like me :P, I like warriors, GoG, and Runt. Wolvesofthebeyond (talk) 15:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok CanidThunder (talk) 16:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC)canidCanidThunder (talk) 16:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Maybe in a little bit, but not right now, I have some stuff to do. Ready CanidThunder (talk) 17:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC)canidCanidThunder (talk) 17:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile Help Thank you so much for the help! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: question Hey, Night! Sorry for snooping and all, but I just wanted to tell you. No, Lachlana did not create the wiki. Cinderclearwater did, however, he/she abandoned the wiki early. Lachlana adopted it. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:14 June 23, 2012 (UTC) No I can't they won't let me. IAMthegreatfengo 02:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hi I stopped by to say hi. I was wondering about the warriors cats and clans wiki, what is it about? I'll check it out soon... Lucky Wow, I see you've reaches your goal of 300 edits! Good job!!! Also, I have never actually read warriors, because I was really sleepy when I started reading it and I fell asleep. I don't really know where it is now.... [[User:CanidThunder|CanidThunder (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Canis Lupus AwesomusCanidThunder (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC)]] Sorry I'm currently travelling, and don't have the best internet connection. Sorry about chat last night! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 11:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Mabye I guess but whats so special about it. IAMthegreatfengo 15:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey... the reason that I left when you said hello is that I actually thought you weren't there because I didn't see that you said hi. I also remembered that you said let you know I when I was ready to chat, so not seeing that you said hello, i left you a message in your user talk that said "I'm ready." So, then I came back and saw that you were already there. So... sorry about that. Actually that was me above if you didnt know 18:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Canis Dirus Awesomus[[User:CanidThunder|CanidThunder (talk) 18:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC)]] Warriors: Cats and Clans Wiki Hi, Night! I would join, but I've never read the Warriors series so I wouldn't really have a clue about anything on the wiki. Sorry. DX Caitbob Wilkinson 2 (talk) 17:31 June 24, 2012 (UTC) Um... I'm not sure. I've only read the first book, so I don't really know what to edit. All I can do is edit grammar and punctuation. Oh, and I made the template. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, sure you can call me F-gnaw. I'm a huge fan of the series, I read the first book and was hooked. Do you like it too? 22:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Faolanthegnawwolf Cool. CanidThunder (talk) 14:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC)CanisCanidThunder (talk) 14:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC) In a little while CanidThunder (talk) 15:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC)canis dirusCanidThunder (talk) 15:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! Sorry, couldn't get your message. If you edit on an iPad, a message will only appear at the bottom of a page. So, I forgot to check on that... Replying, no, you can't become an administrator, sorry. We have enough admins with an amount of seven, and every user can't become an admin. Also, gaining admin rights comes through descion of the other Staff and users. Demanding for them will get honestly get you nowhere. So, I'm awfully sorry. However, I am considering to make you a chat moderator, as you're often on and asking us come on. However, if you do accept, you're gonna have to notice the responsibility of that, and I'll lay them out for ya' if you accept. ;) And thanks for joining WotB Answers! {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 03:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Yes, I did, and I just woke up. Did you get my message? {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 17:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey, well congrats on becoming a chat moderator, I wish you sucess. And yes, we can work on the WotB answers, unless you want to chat. CanidThunder (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Big CCanidThunder (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) what did i do to get banned from the chat? i wasent even in it ;w; Brightpath 20:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) im sorry about that ;w; (btw what did i say i forget ;w;) ok, sorry for bothering you ;w; Brightpath 21:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Responsibility Ok. Being a chat mod, Night, you have responsibilities with that. So I'll lay out some rules. If you're gonna chat ban someone, you can only do it for a fair reason. Banning a user because you don't like them or said something you don't like is an unfair ban. You can only ban if they disobey chat rules (no cussing, CAPS, chatspeak, advertising, bullying, inappropriate words or actions, quarreling with another user, personal attacks). If they start to do one or more of these actions, you must give them a fair warning. If they continue, that's when they can be banned, and the incident must be reported to me or another admin. Also, you can't ban a user apin the present for what was done in the past. Now, I expect you to carefully watch other chat users. Good luck with your new promotion! :D {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 21:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana